Tornado (ADM)
This is my OC. Please don't steal or edit :) Don't use without permission ;) Appearance Tornado is a dark red/garnet with grey hints. Her horns are grey and her underbelly has more grey the garnet. Her eyes are a grey as well. She is hard to get to know usually, as she thinks herself better than others. Personality Tornado is grumpy but nice. She is hard to get to know usually, as she thinks herself better than others. She hates Queen Scarlet and isn't very fond of Ruby either. Tornado will only tell her back story too few dragons. She is not afraid to tell bullies off and has great fighting skills. History Tornado was hatched under the rule of Queen Scarlet. Her parents were both very high ranked generals. Tornado had a great life in her opinion. She had a nice big house, went to the best schools, and got to go to fighting classes. Whenever someone teased her about her scales, she would usually make them wish they had never said that. One day, Tornado's father disrespected the queen. He was put into an arena fight and didn't make it out. Tornado was furious! How DARE the queen murder her father! Who has never meant to hurt the queen! He was a loyal subject! Tornado vowed to get revenge and never serve the queen. When the queen died and the war ended, Tornado's mother decided that she needed to go to Jade Mountain Academy. Tornado hated the idea, but had no choice. Queen Ruby signed her up. *the rest of the history is based off of a story a made for school. I might put the story down here* When Tornado got to her room to pack, she noticed a pearl. It was never there before. when she touched it, she was teleported to a forrest. She was now a scavenger, just with wings and a tail. She met a scavenger. Her name was Audrey, and she was also teleported here. Audrey had found a huge owl who had given her a page with a prophecy on it. They had to find their way home before the sun came up. Audrey and Tornado had to cross and river, then walk through a forrest, and climb a mountain. Tornado was bored while Audrey walked and decided to do some flying tricks she had learned at school. But Tornado wasn't looking where she was. She hit her wing and started to fall. Thankfully the owl came and rescued her. Audrey and Tornado came to the top of the mountain. Audrey made sure her wing was okay. They turned and saw the same white stone. Tornado turned into her dragon self again. Audery and Tornado hugged and said goodbye. then Tornado returned back to Pyrriah. Tornado was now ready to go to jade mountain. Relationships Audrey: Audrey is Tornado's only friend.Tornado and Audrey hope too find a way to see each other again, but it may not happen. Trivia * She is like, one of the only dragons i have who don't have a love intreats. * Her original name was Thunder, but i misspelled it and changed it to Tornado. Gallery Category:CharactersCategory:SkyWingsCategory:FemalesCategory:Occupation (Student)Category:Scavengers